marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Frank D'Amico
"Gotta enviar un mensaje de servicio público a la gente que hay que ser un superhéroe es mala para su salud." thumb :―Frank D'Amico [fte.] Frank D' Amico es un crimelord. Biografía ''Kick-Ass Chris, who wants to be a part of the mob. " lang="es">Frank D'Amico es un traficante de drogas que dirige una turba y tiene un hijo, Chris, quien quiere ser parte de la mafia. Big Daddy (Which he doesn't know at first and thinks Kick-Ass is responsible) he orders Kick-Ass to be killed and murders a man dressed as Kick-Ass (who he mistook for the real Kick-Ass). " lang="es">Cuando Frank se entera que todos su coque ha sido tomado por Big Daddy (que no conoce al principio y piensa que es responsable Kick-Ass) ordena Kick-Ass asesinado y asesinatos un hombre disfrazado de Kick-Ass (quien confundió con el Kick-Ass real). Cuando Chris tiene un plan sobre cómo conseguir Kick-Ass, se disfraza como un superhéroe llamado '''Rojo niebla' y trucos Kick-Ass para convertirse en su amigo, él unidades a almacén de su padre sólo para descubrir que se ha quemado y todos los hombres han sido asesinados. Hit-Girl comes and kills all the men and rescues Kick-Ass but Big Daddy gets badly burned and dies, so Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass decide to break into D'Amico's place and they kill all the men and finally come face-to-face with D'Amico. Kick-Ass battles Red Mist while Hit-Girl and D'Amico engage in a brutal fight, which D'Amico wins. Just as he is about to kill Hit-Girl, he is himself killed when Kick-Ass shoots him with Big Daddy's bazooka. Chris swears vengeance on both Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. ">Frank piensa primero que es 'Kick-Ass' haciendo, pero Chris le muestra una cinta de vigilancia de Big Daddy matando a todos los hombres y la quema del edificio, Frank todavía no cambia su mente acerca de Kick-Ass y ha capturado tanto él como Big Daddy y luego permite que sus hombres publicar un video en vivo de ellos golpear y torturar Big Daddy y Kick-Ass, al igual que sobre el lugar en el fuego y matar a los dos, Hit-Girl viene y mata a todos los hombres y rescata Kick-Ass pero Big Daddy se quema mal y muere, así que Hit-Girl y Kick-Ass deciden dividir en lugar de D'Amico y matan a todos los hombres y finalmente se ven cara a cara con D'Amico. Kick-Ass batallas rojo niebla mientras Hit-Girl y d ' Amico entablar una lucha brutal, que gana D'Amico. Tal como está a punto de matar a Hit-Girl, es él mismo mató cuando Kick-Ass le dispara con el bazooka de Big Daddy. Chris jura venganza en Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl. Rasgos de carácter Para agregar Relaciones *Chris d ' Amico - hijo *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - enemigo *Mindy Macready/Hit Girl - enemigo *Damon Macready/Big Daddy - enemigo *Detective Gigante - aliado *Joe - secuaz *Angie d ' Amico - esposa Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **''Kick-Ass (Primera aparición) , Mark Strong Detrás de las escenas ''Para agregar Galería Para agregar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Kick-Ass